babe and a baby
by erin919
Summary: after both joe and ranger disappear for over a year how will steph handel them coming back. babe hea not cupcake friendly. my first attempt so try not to be to harst
1. Chapter 1

Before I get started characters belong to Janet Evanovich all mistakes are mine

**Steph's pov**

It was freaking the unholy hour of 6:30 when my phone sang out next to me waking me up. My first thought someone better have died, my second was dear god don't let it be that. I saw it was rangeman this was either really good or really bad. The owner of the company and my sometime lover had been in the wind for around a year and a half. This call meant he was either home or….. I couldn't even think about what could have happened to ranger. When the phone stopped ringing I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and was about to roll over when it started again, damn.

This had to be bad better to face it I guess. I answer with a shaky "hi" my voice cracking. Tank rangers right hand man answers "hey steph, its tank, what's up" I simply state what's running through my head "tank if he is dead I will kill him then you" "steph he's fine he's on his way over to see you now" "then why the hell am I talking to you at the god damned hour of 6:30 in the morning" "cause you love me" "doesn't mean I'm not hanging up and killing you later" "steph wait we also need you to do a unique under cover security job for us I thought I would warn you that you have about 20 minutes to shower and drink all the coffee you can" "care to elaborate" "not one bit bye steph" "bye tank I will get you back mark my words" I hear his hearty laugh at the other end of the line and growl and slightly swear under my breath before hanging up.

I went to shower and had finished half a pot of coffee when I felt my neck tingle and turned around to find ranger staring at me. Did he always have to look like a Cuban god? He started to walk over to me but stopped when we heard a little squawk I knew only a baby could make. I felt my jaw along with the rest of my face drop. Is that where he had been with someone else having a baby making a family I felt the tears start to well up even though they had no reason to ranger and I were never a couple I don't have any claim to him.

"Babe I see steam" ranger said as he cradled a infant I could tell was no more than a couple days old. "Is is is is" "babe no this is who were supposed to protect her mother was killed in the hospital shortly after giving birth before she could even name her. Her dad has a price on his head and begged us to protect her." "Tank said I had to go undercover" I stated now walking over and looking at the baby. "I was hoping you would be willing to go undercover as her mom and you can pick whoever you want to go along with you as dad or bodyguards.

Babe I know you're probably still pissed but this baby needs you." He put a finger under my chin lifting it up so I was looking in his eyes. Everything but love and lust instantly vanished along with my bones as I turned into a puddle at his feet. I apparently was zoned out longer then I thought cause my thoughts were interrupted by ranger's voice babe he said with that panty wetting grin that I love. What came next almost knocked me off my feet babe please not for me for this kid she needs someone.

I thought I could get over him and morelli both leaving me the same day at last ranger had the decency to tell me to let him go morelli had sex with me in his car in the alley behind the bonds office I work at for my weasel of a cousin vinny. And said he'd compare it to when he got back it has been exactly 1 year and 3 and a ½ months since the day both of them walked away. I swallowed and brought my attention back to the baby "ranger I wasn't pregnant how will people think I got my daughter?" "You haven't talked to anyone from around here besides by phone for over 7 month's steph you wouldn't be showing they wouldn't have known even if you were." "How did you know that! Never mind I don't want to know" "babe" just then the baby started crying ranger asked me to grab the dipper bag I did and followed him into the kitchen. I put the bag on the counter and was about to ask what to get when he handed her to me I hesitated then held her she didn't deserve to feel unloved or unwanted. He made her a bottle and leaned back on the counter. I couldn't help myself I leaned against his chest and one arm wrapped around me to support mine holding the baby while the other wrapped around the other side as he used it to feed the baby he rest his chin on my shoulder and if it's possible I fell more in love with him and again my thoughts were interrupted this time by a door opening, damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Joe's pov**

It's been exactly 410 days today being September 15th and me leaving that god offal day a year and 3and ½ months ago. Way to long for me to go without my cupcake. Thank god I didn't have to kill that criminal friend of hers ranger because he left the same day and I got home first at least I thought I did until I saw a black suv sitting in Steph's parking lot. It wasn't the turbo so maybe she just needed to borrow a car while he was out of town. I went up to her apartment and called out to her "hey cupcake are you home" as I walked toward the kitchen with the food I brought. Her response "god damnit morelli what the hell is wrong with you." I froze. she was standing there a baby in her arms while she was wrapped up in rangers I was going to kill him. I dropped the food on the table in front of me and reached for my gun dumb idea ranger grabbed his and got steph and the baby hidden behind him before I ever got mine unclipped

"God fucking damnit steph I count the days I'm gone from you while you're here cheating on me with this dick you don't even like kids." She was silent for a minute before responding with something that broke me "not any of your damn business morelli go to hell" that's when the asshole decided to add in his two sense like I give a damn "not a smart move morelli now not only am I goanna have to hurt you for threatening to pull your gun but now you added that steph would cheat which she never did and that she didn't want her daughter so now I'm goanna have to do a hell of a lot more." "Don't forget it's against the law to assault a cop" "good thing there will be no one who can tell then isn't it." Then her voice penetrated my skull "ranger drop it his opinion doesn't matter and I don't have to deal with him anymore its okay just drop it."

I still couldn't see her but her hand rubbed rangers arm and I knew one of us was goanna die and I prayed to god it was him. "Manoso let's talk outside" I said pushing him but she was still rubbing his arm he put a hand on hers and pulled her in front of him kissed her and promised to stay with her I growled and stomped toward the door he was a dead man walking.


End file.
